Notice Me Senpai !
by Hilen
Summary: Rin menyatakan cinta nya pada seorang senpai. Namun jawaban yang diterima Rin sangat mengejutan ! " Maaf, aku hanya tertarik pada celana dalam wanita." Rate M lemon inside don't like don't read
NOTICE ME SENPAI !

.

.

.

I don't own vocaloid

Genre : Romance

Summary : Rin menyatakan cinta nya pada seorang senpai. Namun jawaban yang diterima Rin sangat mengejutan ! " Maaf, aku hanya tertarik pada celana dalam wanita." Rate M lemon inside don't like don't read

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading !

" Len-senpai ! Em.. berpacaranlah denganku ! " Gadis berambut honeyblonde dengan pita putih itu membungkuk 90 derajat . Wajahnya memerah. Malu. Sangat malu. Namun perasaan malunya telah dikalahkan oleh perasaan suka nya pada senpai berwarna rambut sama dengan nya yang di ikat kuda.

Laki-laki itu berbalik. Melihat gadis seperti apa yang berani menembaknya. Ia mengamati gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah. Pandangan nya tajam. Nafasnya menghembus pelan. Ia membuka koper hitam yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Sembari membuka, ia berkata

" Maaf, aku hanya tertarik pada celana dalam wanita " Ucapan nya berhasil membuat gadis itu terdiam bisu. Tak hanya ucapan mengejutkan tadi, namun isi koper yang ternyata lebih membuatnya terkejut. Setumpuk celana dalam dengan berbagai model, motif, dan disusun dengan sangat rapi. Atap sekolah menjadi saksi biksu keanehan senpai yang tingginya hanya berbeda 3 senti darinya.

Alisnya melengkung. Hanya satu kata " apa?" yang bisa di keluarkannya. Satu kata itu cukup untuk membuat senpai berambut honeyblonde dikuncir kuda itu mendecak, dan mencoba menerangkan maksud nya.

" Dengar ya, aku bukannya tertarik pada celana dalam baru yang hanya memiliki bau kain. Kau akan tau nilai sebuah celana dalam akan lebih berharga bila telah dipakai ! Kau bisa melihat hal itu dan menyadari bahwa melihat celana dalam seorang wanita dan langsung menyentuhnya lebih baik dari pada membiarkannya telanjang bulat ! Dan perasaan ini muncul dari kolaborasi antara tubuh yang telanjang dan celana dalamnya yang melekat… " Senpai kecil itu berbicara panjang lebar seolah ia professor yang sangat jenius dengan teori celana dalamnya. Nada suara nya benar-benar sangat percaya diri. Keterangan sang senpai tak dapat memperjelas situasi. Kembali gadis itu berkata "apa?" dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar bingung.

Melihat respon yang tak di inginkan olehnya, Len kembali mendecak, dan menutup kopernya. Ia berjongkok tepat di bawah gadis itu. Seragam sailor yang sedikit tertiup angin, membuat sudut yang diambil Len terasa sangat tepat. Tangan nya bergerak mengangkat rok biru tua dihadapannya. Tangan nya yang lain memegang dagu layaknya seorang jenius yang sedang berpikir dimana letak kesalahan percobaannya. " Mari kita lihat " gumamnya.

Gadis itu tercengang kaget dengan tindakan senpai yang disukainya. Tubuhnya hanya bisa bergetar, dan mengeluarkan lebih banyak keringat. Pandangan senpainya tepat pada bagian kakinya, hingga celana dalam bergaris-garis jingga yang digunakan nya, terasa sangat, sangat memalukan.

" _apa ini ? "_ Tanya Len dalam hatinya.

" Eh ? Erm.. Eeh… Se-senpai…? " Panggilnya dengan terbata-bata dan tubuh yang terus bergetar ketakutan sekaligus malu. Tak ada jawaban. Sang senpai terus mengamati kaki jenjang, putih nan mulus di hadapan nya, juga celana dalam bergaris-garis jingga yang terlihat sangat cocok untuk gadis berambut honeyblonde itu. " Selera mu lumayan bagus " Gumam Len, dengan seulas senyum kecil.

Gadis itu tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku. Hanya bulir keringat ketakutan yang bisa terus keluar. Wajahnya terus bertambah merah. Ia terus mencoba memanggil senpai pendek itu, dengan suara nya yang semakin serak dan terbata-bata.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas, perlahan bergerak hendak menyentuh bagian privasi gadis itu. Gadis itu memandangi dengan was-was, gerakan jari telunjuk yang tak lama lagi akan menyentuh bagian privasinya. 10 cm. Perasaan malunya meningkat seiring jari itu mendekat. Semakin kuat, dan semakin dekat. Hingga tersisa 3 cm lagi, dan gadis itu segera menendang wajah Len, dengan menggunakan dengkul kanan nya sambil meneriakan kata " Tidak " sekencang mungkin.

Dengkulnya tepat mengenai hidung Len dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang di lantai atap sekolah, posisi itu adalah posisi yang cukup memalukan. Gadis itu segera berlari menuruni tangga, meninggalkan senpai itu terkapar tak berdaya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, hingga menuju ruangan 2-1, kelas nya. Istirahat siang itu menjadi pengalaman buruknya.

SKIP TIME

" Jadi… " Seorang gadis berambut tosca twintail dengan jenis nada suara yang tinggi, menahan dagunya sambil melemparkan tatapan malas pada teman honeyblonde nya di belakang. " Kau tidak menunggu jawaban nya ? Kau hanya pergi membiarkan nya terbaring, huh ? " Serentetan pertanyaan terlempar dari mulutnya. Sang honeyblonde hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah sedihnya.

Teman twintailnya menghela nafas dan kembali berkata " Ya, memang Len-senpai pintar dan tampan, tapi semuanya tau bahwa dia punya kebiasaan aneh! " Suara nya tegas dan menusuk hati.

" Tolong jangan berkata buruk tentang Len-senpai… " Balas gadis honeyblonde dengan wajah dan nada suara nya yang sedih. Ia tidak marah teman dekatnya berkata seperti itu, hanya saja mendengar semua hal buruk tentang senpai yang ia sukai terasa sangat sedih.

" Rin, aku yakin suatu saat kau akan mendapat pria yang baik ! Walaupun aku tidak tau kapan…" Gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu, menempelkan pipinya pada meja. Merasakan sensasi dingin meja. " Tapi… " suara nya melemas, namun ia tetap berbicara. Rin mulai menceritakan kenapa ia bisa menyukai Len-senpai pada teman twintailnya itu.

FLASH BACK

" Kenapa tidak ? Ayo main bareng kami ! " Ajak seorang pria, dengan penampilan layaknya preman-preman.

" Tidak.. Tolong lepaskan aku " Suara lemah itu, memohon untuk dilepaskan. Tangan nya di sentuh. Salah seorang pria memegang pundak Rin. Tersenyum mencurigakan padanya.

" Kami tidak akan mengajak mu ke tempat yang aneh " lanjutnya, terus membujuk.

" Ah.. Erm… "

Saat berusaha menolak, Rin menebas tangan yang menyentuh bahunya, dan mendorong pria disampingnya hingga menabrak seeorang di belakangnya. Sebuah koper terjatuh dari tangan orang itu. Rin hendak kabur, saat sebuah kesempatan kecil itu muncul. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sang pria yang tertabrak berdiri dan mendapati kopernya terjatuh. Tubuhnya gemetar. Pria yang menabrak pun ikut berdiri, tak memperdulikan orang yang di tabraknya, ia menunjukan ekspresi marah pada Rin.

" Cewe sialan ! " teriak laki-laki penggoda itu, dengan wajah geramnya yang menakutkan. Kakinya hendak mendekat dan tangan nya akan segera menjambak rambut Rin, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh pria yang ditabraknya. Tangan nya menahan pundak laki-laki penggoda itu. Tubuhnya masih gemetar. Wajahnya tertunduk, jadi tak terlihat ekspresi apa yang di tunjukkan nya. Sang penggoda berbalik. Melihat siapa yang berani menahan nya ketika sedang marah.

" Mau apa kau, bajingan ! " Kata-kata itu keluar sembari tubuhnya menghadap pria pendek berambut honeyblone yang di ikat kuncir kuda itu.

Ia mendongak kan wajahnya. Terlihat jelas ekspresi marah yang melebihi pria penggoda itu. Pukulan nya melayang, tepat mengenai pipi pria yang telah menabrak dan menjatuhkan koper hitamnya. "SIALAN KAU ! Kau merusak koper berharga ku ! "

" A-apa dengan pria ini ? " Tanya pria penggoda yang kini sudah jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah akibat terkena pukulan tanpa tanggung dari pria yang lebih pendek darinya 10 cm.

Kaki pria pendek itu menginjak-injak dan menendang tubuh laki-laki penggoda. " Mati ! Hanya dengan kematian mu, bisa membayar semua celana dalam ini ! "

" Hey, tun-tunggu… Eeargh ! " Pinta nya tak terdengar. Sang pria pendek sibuk memukuli, dan mengumpat tak jelas demi koper hitamnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Teman nya hanya bisa menontoni teman nya yang dipukuli habis-habisan oleh orang tak dikenal yang memukul hanya karna kopernya jatuh. Rin yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa menjadi penonton bisu, dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum.

15 menit lebih, pria pendek itu memukuli dan terus menerus mengumpat. Dirasanya cukup, pelajaran untuk laki-laki itu, ia segera mengambil koper hitamnya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, lalu berjalan pergi. Sang lelaki penggoda babak belur dipukuli olehnya. Hidungnya berdarah, banyak luka-luka di sana sini. Teman nya segera membantu dan memapahnya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, juga meninggalkan Rin yang masih memandang punggung pria pendek yang perlahan menghilang.

END FLASHBACK

" Hey ! Dia gak aneh kan ? Dia menyelamatkan ku, kau tau ! Len-senpai sangat keren " Ujar Rin, dengan wajah berseri-serinya, sambil menarik-narik ujung lengan teman twintail di depan nya.

" Tidak.. dia tidak benar-benar menyelamatkan mu… Itu yang sebenarnya.. Dia memang aneh " Suara gadis twintail itu pelan, tak berharap kata-kata nya dapat terdengar oleh Rin. Ia membuang wajahnya, tak ingin melihat muka berseri-seri Rin yang seperti anak TK mendapat permen.

" Baiklah ! Aku akan menemuinya sekali lagi dan meminta jawaban nya ! " RIn berkata sambil bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

" wow ! Ada apa dengan mu tiba-tiba seperti itu ? " Tanya gadis twintail itu, terkejut melihat inisiatif Rin yang tiba-tiba sangat kuat.

" Miku-chan ! Kau bisa pulang tanpa menunggu ku " Setelah berkata demikian, Rin mengambil tasnya, dan berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan gadis twintail yang dipanggilnya Miku itu sendirian di kelas. Miku menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. " Masa purbetas " gumamnya.

Langkah kaki Rin menggema di seluruh koridor sekolah yang telah sepi. Ia berkeliling mencari Len. Setelah lama telah berkeliling di lantai 2, Rin memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga dan menuju lantai 1. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkahi setiap anak tangga, dan akhirnya tiba di lantai 1. Tubuhnya berbelok, dan mendapati di ujung lorong itu, orang yang sedang di carinya berjalan, memegang koper hitam itu.

" Len-senpai ! "

Teriakan itu sukses membuat Len berhenti, dan berbalik, melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Wajah Rin memerah, bukan karena malu ataupun gugup, namun karna lelah berlari mencari keberadaan Len. Perlahan Len berjalan menuju Rin. Gadis honeyblonde itu tertunduk, berusaha mengatur nafasnya, sebelum Len berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

" Kau gadis yang tadi berbicara dengan ku.. namamu.. em.. " Langkah itu semakin dekat, dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan Rin. Kepala nya diangkat dan berkata " Nama ku Rin Kagamine! Maaf sudah menendang mu dengan lutut ku tanpa menunggu jawaban mu…"

" Tidak.. Itu salah ku " Potong Len dengan kepala yang di gelengkan dan seulas senyum tipis. " Dan, sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi! Aku berkeliling sekolah mencari mu "

Kalimat itu sukses membuat jantung Rin berdegup kencang. Perlahan wajah nya mulai bersemburat merah. Mata nya berbinar-binar memandang sosok pangeran di depan nya. " Eh ?"

"Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mengobrol. Ayo ke ruang kesehatan. Aku rasa tidak ada siapapun saat ini " Ajakan Len langsung di iyakan oleh Rin dengan sekali anggukan pelan namun pasti. Akhirnya keduanya memasuki ruang kesehatan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Bunyi pintu yang di geser, membuat degup jantung Rin semakin kencang. Langkah kaki yang terdengar membuatnya tambah gugup. Setelah memasuki ruangan bernuansa serba putih itu, Len memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang di sebuah ranjang dengan tirai penutup. Tangan nya menyibakkan tirai putih pucat itu dengan pelan, menunjukan kasur yang tertata rapi.

Len duduk di ujung kasur dan mulai membuka pembicaraan meraka. " Sejujurnya, setelah aku bertemu dengan mu.. Aku menyadari bahwa kau wanita ideal yang selama ini ku cari! " Segera setelah mendengar itu, degup jantung Rin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mata nya terus berbinar-binar bahagia. _"Apa ini benar ? Tapi itu artinya, kami berdua saling suka! "_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

Len mengangkat koper hitam dan menaruhnya pada pangkuan nya, kemudian membuka koper itu. Berderet-deret celana dalam tersusun rapi. Diambilnya salah satu celana dalam bermotif bintik-bintik orange dengan latar biru langit dan pita kuning kecil di ujung atas celana dalam tersebut.

" Jadi.." Perlahan Len membuka lipatan celana dalam itu "Aku ingin kau menggunakan ini.. " Terpampang dengan jelas bentuk dan motif celana dalam itu secara keseluruhan.

" Eeh !? " Kaget. Itu hal wajar yang selalu di tunjukan Rin. Hatinya ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin, menolak hal memalukan itu. Namun, tubuhnya malah melakukan hal sebaliknya. Wajah nya yang bersemu merah ditundukan nya. Dengan suara pelan yang hampir tak terdengar, Rin mengiyakan permintaan gila Len.

" Kau bisa berganti di balik tirai ini.. " Kata Len sembari keluar, dan menutup tirai itu perlahan.

Rin menunggu hingga benar-benar tertutup. Celana dalam itu berada dalam genggaman nya. Diamati nya, dan kemudian di letakan di kasur. Kedua tangan nya segera menurunkan celana dalam bergaris-garis jingga miliknya, dan mengganti dengan celana dalam pilihan senpai nya itu. Setelah selesai berganti, Rin membuka sedikit tirai itu, dan mendapati Len yang senyam senyum sendiri. " Le-len senpai? " Panggil Rin.

" Ah, sudah ya… " Segera Len memasuki area tirai itu. Len menyuruh Rin untuk berlutut di atas kasur agar Len mendapat sudut pandang terbaik. Rin melakukan apa yang diminta Len. Diangkat nya rok biru tua itu, memperlihatkan paha putih dan bagian privasinya yang tertutup celana dalam bintik-bintik orange berlatar biru langit dan berpita kuning . Len mulai melakukan pengamatan sambil bergumam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

" _Len-senpai benar-benar mengamati ku… inikah yang namanya mencabuli dengan menggunakan mata? "_ Batin Rin.

" Menakjubkan ! Permukaan yang halus dan bentuk yang terlihat sangat sempurna ! Ini yang selama ini kucari " gumaman itu di barengi dengan tangan kirinya yang menyentuh paha kanan Rin. Matanya berbinar-binar , sambil kedua tangan nya menelusuri paha putih dan halus yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

5 menit berlalu dengan Len yang terus mengamati dan sesekali menyentuh. Dan tiba-tiba kedua tangan Len bergerak meremas bokong Rin. " Eeauh ! " Lenguhan kaget segera keluar dari mulut manis Rin. Segera sebelum Rin bertanya apa yang dilakukannya, Len segera berbicara " Maaf… pemandangan yang kau suguhkan sangat menakjubkan, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku.. " Dengan kedua tangan terus meremas-remas bagaikan sedang meremas sebuah adonan roti.

Dengan suara bergetar menahan malu dan Rin berkata untuk " Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku sangat menyukai senpai, jadi aku tidak masalah dengan hal ini. " Wajah nya bersemburat merah, dan keringat nya mengucur turun sembari ia mengatakan semua itu.

Mendengar pendapat Rin itu, Len menghentikan aktifitas nya, dan kini bergerak kearah belakang Rin. Tangan kanan nya menggapai resleting celana nya, kemudian menurun kan lalu mengeluar kan miliknya yang sudah menegang. " Kau tau, bila kau mengatakan hal seperti itu… " kata-katanya terhenti sejenak, " Aku tidak akan bisa menahan hal ini ! " dan berlanjut ketika tangan kiri nya sudah meremas dada Rin dari belakang, juga memposisikan miliknya diantara paha Rin. Kaget dan malu dirasakan Rin. Milik senpai yang ia sukai berada tepat di bawah miliknya. Dan senpai nya itu mulai menggosokan miliknya yang tegang dan terasa hangat itu pada permukaan kemaluan Rin, memberikan sensasi sensual.

" Aah.. Ini mengagumkan.. Aku bisa merasakan celana dalam dan milik mu yang terus bergesekan dengan penis ku. Kau adalah yang terbaik ! " Gumam Len, sambil terus menggosokkan miliknya secara perlahan.

Rin menunduk, untuk melihat benda yang kini tengah bergerak maju mundur diantara kedua pahanya. Wajahnya bersemburat merah, melihat kemaluan senpai nya yang cukup besar dengan sedikit cairan yang keluar di ujung nya. " senpai.. Kau menggosok penis mu yang basah pada vagina ku… Ini terasa sangat panas.. Nn" Ujar Rin, masih mengamati dengan sedikit lenguhan keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Setiap gesekan, membuar bagian bawahnya terasa lembab, di tambah kedua dadanya yang di remas dengan cukup kasar, membuat putting nya menonjol dari antara seragam nya. Len menyadari perubahan itu, dan mendekat pada telinga kanan Rin, kemudian berbisik

" Aku sangat bisa menemukan orang yang mau memakai koleksi ku " Kata-kata itu terasa sangat menggoda nya. Dengan wajah malu-malu dan tangan masih meremas rok nya agar tetap terangkat Rin berkata " Ah.. em… Jangan berbisik di telinga ku seperti itu.. Ah.. " Wajahnya terasa panas bagaikan tersengat matahari. Batin nya mengatakan untuk berhenti, namun tubuhnya sangat jujur dan ingin lebih merasakan milik sang senpai bermain pada tubuhnya.

Ketika Len merasakan kejantanan nya mulai basah, ia menghentikan aktifitas nya dan membuka celana dalam Rin, hingga kemaluan nya kelihatan dan cairan itu membasahi celana dalam.

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Len, kemudian ia berbisik lagi " Lihat, celana dalam nya basah karna cairan kenikmatan mu " Kata-kata itu sangat membuat nya malu, melebihi apa yang dilihat nya.

" Ti-tidak, Ah.. Ini sangat memalukan senpai ! "

" Kita baru mulai.. " Ujar sang senpai sembari melepas kan milik nya dari antara paha Rin. Ia berbaring dan menyuruh Rin untuk melepas celana dalam itu, kemudian meletakan nya di atas kejantanan nya. Rin melakukan apa yang di perintahkan pada nya. Ketika celana dalam itu sudah terpasang pada penis Len, dengan segera memberi komando lain

" Bagus, sekarang jilat lah sambil menggosok nya. " perintah Len, dan segera di lakukan Rin. Tak ada penolakan, dan jeritan kata tidak. Rin menuruti semua permintaan gila Len. Diri nya mulai hanyut di bawa oleh gairah nya sendiri.

Lidah nya berputar di atas milik Len, dan tangan nya terus menggosok naik turun. Sensasi hangat dan gosokan yang diberikan Rin terasa memabuk kan Len. Ia membiar kan kepala nya terjatuh kebelakang dan mata nya menutup untuk lebih merasakan lidah dan gosokan itu. Desahan kenikmatan pun keluar, membuat Rin makin bersemangat untuk melayani sang senpai.

" Masukan ke mulut mu " Pinta Len, dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar.

Rin melakukan hal itu. Mulut nya memasukan benda besar panas dan tegang itu. Mulut nya yang kecil terasa sangat pas untuk penis nya. Rasa panas dan basah membuat Len terus mendesah nikmat.

" Celana dalam yang basah dan lidah mu mengelilingi penis ku.. Ini.. ini lebih panas dari yang kuharap kan Ah ! Aku akan keluar.. " Ujar Len memperingati. Tubuh nya sudah mulai berpusat di satu titik. Rin terus memberi nya stimulus, agar Len bisa mencapai klimaks nya. Beberapa detik, dan akhir nya Len memuncrat kan milik nya, hingga mengenai seluruh wajah Rin. Celana dalam itu semakin basah dan lengket. Len menjatuh kan kepala nya ke belakang, menikmati setiap cairan yang meluncur keluar, dan mulai mengatur nafas nya untuk bagian selanjut nya.

Rin menjilati cairan itu, dan membersih kan dari wajah nya. " Wuah, sa-sangat banyak " gumam nya, dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

" Wow Rin-chan, _blowjob_ mu sangat mengagumkan. Aku akan segera kencanduan karna ini " ujar Len

" Tapi… kita membasahi celana dalam ini " balas Rin sambil melepas kan benda itu dari kejantanan Len. Sangat basah dan lengket. Len menyunggingkan senyum menggoda nya, dan menjawab " Oh tentu saja ! Itulah tujuan kita ! " Jawaban nya penuh semangat. " Nah sekarang, kenakan kembali celana dalam kotor ini " Lanjut nya sembari memberikan pada Rin. Rin tersentak kaget namun tak dapat menolak permintaan gila itu. Ia mengenakan celana dalam itu. Terasa hangat, basah dan lengket ketika mengenai kemaluan nya. Len memposisikan Rin pada posisi menungging.

" Celana dalam basah ini menempel di kemaluan ku, dan membuat nya semakin panas… " Ucap nya ketika penis Len mulai berada diantara selangkangan nya, dan menyentuh vagina nya lagi. Len membuka sedikit celah kemaluan Rin yang tertutup dan segera memposisikan miliknya yang kembali mengeras pada tempat yang tepat. " Dan ini akan terasa sangat nikmat " gumam Len, dengan ujung nya yang mulai masuk secara perlahan. " Aku akan melakukan dari belakang " ujar Len.

Rin bisa merasakan benda itu pada kemaluan nya. Keras, dan panas. Perlahan memasuki miliknya. Sempit, hangat dan juga sangat licin. Hal itu mempermudah jalan nya . Rin mengerang. Sakit, namun terasa aneh. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya kecanduan.

Ia meramas bantal dan membenamkan wajah nya pada bantal, ketika dirasa nya penis Len berhasil menembus masuk sepenuh nya

" Eeeaaahhhk…! "

Rin menjerit, wajah nya mengernyit kesakitan, nafas nya memburu, dan badan nya seketika itu kehilangan tenaga. Dengan perlahan, Len bergerak maju mundur.

" Ahh ! Senpai, penis mu masuk kedalam ku " Ucap Rin, dengan sedikit berbalik melihat Len. Seulas senyum kecil menghias wajah Len. " Kau tau, celana dalam ini membuat bokong mu basah dan terlihat sangat kotor " ucapan nya berhasil membuat Rin bersemburat merah, dan hanya bisa membalas dengan erangan nya. Len mengamati tempat mereka bersatu dan kembali berkata " pemandangan ini sangat indah, "

Len mulai menggerakan milik nya dengan sedikit lebih cepat, dan terus mendengar desahan dan erangan Rin yang semakin lama menikmati permainan itu. " Kau menyukai hal ini ? " Tanya Len, sambil menarik kedua tangan Rin kebelakang.

" Ahhhn…. Uh.. ah.. nnhnn… "

" Apa terasa nikmat bercinta dengan celana dalam mu masih terpasang ? " Pertanyaan gila lagi dari Len. Wajah nya menampakkan seulas senyum menggoda. Rin tak mengerti alasan kenapa semua yang di berikan oleh senpai itu terasa sangat nikmat. Tangan nya yang meremas dan memainkan kedua buah dada nya, dan penisnya yang keras juga panas memasuki Rin, membuatnya gila. Bukan dalam artian yang buruk, namun kegilaan yang membuat nya ketagihan. Sangat ketagihan dan tak ingin berhenti. Tubuhnya terus menerus tak sejalan dengan pikirannya.

" Ya, ini terasa sangat nikmat ! Aaah.. " Jawab Rin, dengan wajah sayu nya. Dia menikmati semua itu. Len mengganti posisi mereka, dengan tubuh Rin yang berada diatas pangkuannya. Tangan nya menangkup buah dada Rin, meremas dan memainkan puting nya yang tegang. Lenguhan kenikmatan tak bisa lagi ditahan. Rin terus mengeluarkan suara yang menggoda Len untuk terus menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Kedua kaki Rin dibuka, sehingga tempat bersatu nya mereka terlihat dengan jelas. Salah satu tangan Len bergerak turun, hingga tiba diklitoris Rin yang sudah sangat tegang. Tangan yang satu lagi tak berhenti memainkan puting Rin. " Ayo Rin, aku ingin melihat kau lebih mendesah "

" Uah ! Aah… se-senpai menggosok klitoris ku ! Uuh ! "

Jari Len berhenti dari klitoris kecil yang sudah sangat tegang itu dan beralih pada mulut Rin. Dimasukan nya salah satu jarinya.

" Nn ! Senpai… " desah Rin, menikmati sensasi jari Len dalam mulutnya " Tolong berikan bibir mu juga senpai, jangan hanya jari mu… Aah " " Pinta Rin, dan dengan segera Len memutar tubuh Rin, menghadapnya. " Baiklah, berputar lah kearah sini " Setelah berkata demikian, Len langsung mencium bibir ranum Rin dengan bergairah. Kedua dada mereka menempel, menambah sensasi sensual.

" Aaah ! Ah ! Nn ! Aah.. Senpai.. Ughn.. " Decakan mulut kedua nya, terdengar sangat nikmat. Lidah keduanya saling bertaut, melingkar satu sama lain, dan berbagi saliva.

Kedua tangan Len bergerak turun menangkup bokong Rin, dan menggerak kan nya naik turun. Tangan nya menyelip masuk diantara celana dalam yang basah dan lengket itu. Setiap gerakan membuat kedua nya benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan tiada dua. _"Aku merasa nikmat bersama senpai dan itu membaut ku bahagia… Miku-chan mungkin benar senpai seorang yang aneh tapi… "_

" Ah ! Senpai, Kali ini.. jangan hanya membasahi.. celana dalam ku.. Basahi juga vagina ku.. Aaah.." Rin meminta dengan wajah nya yang sangat menggoda. Len membalas dengan satu kata "tentu" dan bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelum nya. Menghentak kan bokong Rin pada milik nya dengan lebih keras, dan lebih bergairah. Tak berapa lama, Len siap mencapai puncak nya.

" Uuughhh Rin-chan ! " Ujarnya, ketika cairan nya menyembur keluar didalam vagina Rin.

Rin bisa merasakan hangatnya cairan itu didalam nya. "Hmmm…! " Rin menggigit bibir bawah nya dan menutup matanya mencoba merasakan nikmat nya cairan itu berada di dalam nya. Len mengeluarkan penis nya, dan menidurkan Rin di kasur. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat berantakan, dengan keringat dan cairan-cairan kenikmatan yang dikeluarkan.

" Ah.. ah.. ah.. Se-senpai… aku sangat menyukai mu " dengan masih terengah-engah dan kemudian jatuh tertidur.

Len memandangi gadis yang baru saja bercinta dengan nya dengan lembut. Ia mengusap pipi Rin, dan berkata " Aku lebih menyukai mu Rin-chan ."

SKIP TIME

Keesokan harinya, Rin mengajak teman nya Miku untuk bertemu di atap sekolah. Rin menceritakan kejadian nya bertemu dengan Len dilorong dengan sangat ceria.

" Jadi, apa yang terjadi setelah kau bertemu dengan nya ? " Tanya Miku sambil berkacak pinggang

" Eh-he-he.. Itu rahasia ! " Balas Rin dengan nada yang cukup menyebalkan

" Kau mengajak ku bertemu dan tidak menjelaskan secara detail " Kata Miku dengan sedikit kesal. Ia mengembuskan nafasnya " Baiklah, sebaiknya aku balik ke kelas duluan… Kelas selanjutnya akan segera dimulai " Miku berbalik pada pintu dan menggapai knop besi itu.

" Aku akan menyusul mu nanti " Kata Rin, sambil melihat teman nya pergi menuruni tangga. Tak berapa lama setelah kepergian Miku, pintu itu terbuka. Tampak seorang pria yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Seulas senyum tersungging. Pria itu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia memandang Rin seperti Rin memandangnya. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekat dan menggapai pinggul Rin lalu merapatkan pada tubuhnya.

" Mau kah kau mengenakan koleksi ku lagi hari ini ? " Tanya pria itu dengan suara nya yang berat dan memabukkan.

Rin menangguk dan berkata " Tentu saja Len senpai… " Setelah berkata demikian, Len mencium bibir Rin, dengan lebih pelan dan lembut.

THE END

Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini… ^-^ Maaf kalau masih ada typo sama tata Bahasa yang salah… Dan maaf kalau lemon nya gaje… Please review nya ya.. ^0^


End file.
